Guardian Demon
by Outlaw024
Summary: Ok, I wrote this story at 3 a.m last week when I had insomnia. This will also include some romance and mystery. Read and review. P.S. I suck at summaries so I'm not writing one.
1. It Always Starts Small

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Authors Note: Welcome! This new story is not based around the show's storyline so it will be OOC. In this story I'm going to focus on InuYasha and Kagome but I'm going to rely on the supporting cast more than I have before. Oh and you'll hear the name Ryoku mentioned once or twice, but I'm not going to build on that character at all. I just needed an extra character and he was my role-playing character. Please note: One Cold Day might not be finished any time soon; I have writer's block on that story. OK, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The note came on a cold, rainy afternoon. The red envelope was carefully placed inside the mailbox so that it would be noticed fairly easily. The large, bold letters on the front simply read "OPEN". This is how our story began.  
  
IF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WANT TO REMAIN OUT OF HARMS WAY YOU WILL DEPOSITE $5,000,000 IN A LOCATION THAT WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN A PHONE CALL SEVEN DAYS FROM NOW.  
  
The note had obviously been printed on a computer but no fingerprints could be found on the note, envelope, or mailbox. The recipient of this letter was Mrs. Higurashi, the owner, founder, and CEO of Higurashi Motors, which was one of the 10 largest car companies in Japan. Immediately Mrs. Higurashi had called the police and within minutes there was a swarm of police cars outside of her mansion.  
  
Sunday 1900 hours (9 P.M)  
  
A black Lincoln drove up the long driveway of the mansion. Inside were three highly trained Special Ops agents; their names were Ryoku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. All three wore black suits and dark sunglasses. Ryoku, who was driving, had spiked brown hair that matched his eyes perfectly. His bronze skin made it seem as if he had permanent tan. Sesshomaru, who was sitting in the passenger seat, turned around to look at InuYasha.  
  
"OK here's the plan. InuYasha, since it's your first assignment I want you to stay quiet and follow us. Understood?"  
  
InuYasha sat up quickly; his Glock.40 shifted uncomfortably in his shoulder holster. "Yeah whatever."  
  
"I'm not joking," Sesshomaru snapped, "if you fuck this up we'll all be in trouble. Ryoku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just remember, always keep your eyes open and your ears," he snickered, "listening for anything and you'll do fine."  
  
The car stopped and all three got out. Before Ryoku could even ring the doorbell the two large oak doors swung open and the butler, they assumed he was the butler, greeted them. "Ah yes, Mrs. Higurashi is waiting for you."  
  
Inside they were lead to the dinning room. Along the way they saw dozens of officers sweeping the house for bugs or dusting for fingerprints. These tasks were useless but it gave the officers something to do. Inside the dinning room a long oak table that could fit about 14 people was in the center. Over it hung a beautiful chandelier with thousands of sparkling crystals. At one end of the table sat Mrs. Higurashi, the criminologist Detective Yoshimitsu [A.N: Cookie to anyone who recognizes that name.] and a police officer who was holding a black clipboard and some folders. Detective Yoshimitsu glanced up.  
  
"Hello, you're late by three minutes. Now, I'd like you three to look over your dossiers and introduce yourselves to your clients." He motioned to the officer standing next to him who handed a manila folder labeled with each of their names. "Ryoku, you have been assigned to Mrs. Higurashi, just wait here. Sesshomaru, you have been assigned to Sota Higurashi. And InuYasha, you have been assigned to Kagome Higurashi. Now if you two would please leave."  
  
InuYasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other and left. They were a few feet outside the room when both of them realized they didn't know where to go. They looked over at each other, their eyes narrowed behind the dark lenses of their sunglasses.  
  
"Evens," InuYasha said coldly.  
  
Sesshomaru picked odds.  
  
InuYasha threw two fingers and Sesshomaru threw one finger.  
  
"Fuck," InuYasha muttered. He turned around and walked back into the dinning room. He knocked on the side of the wall and removed his sunglasses. Detective Yoshimitsu, who was examining some documents, looked up and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"Where do we find our clients?" InuYasha asked sheepishly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked up with a slight grin on her face and spoke. "Sota's room is the first room on the left at the top of the staircase in the main lobby. Kagome's room is the fourth on the right."  
  
"Thank you." InuYasha turned and walked back out to the main lobby to tell Sesshomaru. They both climbed the staircase and went their separate ways. InuYasha opened his folder and looked over the information. It said that Kagome was 16 years old, 10th grade, and then some other medical stuff that didn't matter much.  
  
"She probably just a spoiled rich brat," InuYasha decided. He looked to his right and realized that he was standing next to the bedroom door.  
  
Kagome's bedroom  
  
Kagome was lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling; her CD player was blasting at full volume.  
  
I've gotta regret right now; I'm feeling this. The air is so cold and null; I'm feeling this.  
  
She sighed as her thoughts drifted in and out of her mind.  
  
"Great," she thought, "someone threatens to kill my family and now I have to have some dumb ass bodyguard follow me around until this is all over. Now how am I supposed to get a date with HoJo? If I have some mute muscular giant following me around I might as well have no social life."  
  
Outside, InuYasha knocked on the door a second time. He still got no reply.  
  
Inside, the battery of Kagome's CD player died.  
  
InuYasha knocked one more time. Kagome jumped up from her bed and ran to her door. She opened it up to find InuYasha standing there. There was a brief, but awkward pause.  
  
"Umm, hello. Are you..." Kagome began.  
  
InuYasha was caught by surprise. His eyes made a cursory examination of Kagome. She wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and a pink shirt that left very little to the imagination. "Yes," he stammered, "I'm with the police. I've been assigned as your personal bodyguard. May I come in?"  
  
"Oh sure." Kagome stepped back to allow him to enter.  
  
InuYasha didn't know where to start. "OK, my name is InuYasha. Basically, my job is to follow you around until all of this is over," he kept on talking.  
But Kagome wasn't listening; she just stared at his ears. "They're so cute," she thought, "I almost want to pet them." She gave into her urges and her hands reached up to pet them."  
  
"And then...huh?" InuYasha was cut short when Kagome began to pet his ears. She had a look on her face like a child who was playing with a toy for the first time; it was a look of curiosity mixed with happiness. "Ah yes, the ears." InuYasha's sudden comment made Kagome blush as she quickly pulled back her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "but it was just so tempting."  
  
"Don't worry," InuYasha reassured her, "it happens a lot. So," he  
quickly changed the subject, "any questions?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "I think I got it all."  
  
InuYasha smiled. "OK, well I'm going to bed. I need my rest for  
tomorrow. If you need anything just come ask me. I'm in the room  
across the hall."  
  
"OK, see you tomorrow."  
  
InuYasha's Room 2000 hours (10 P.M)  
  
After he unpacked his gear and clothes, InuYasha flopped down on  
the bed and shut off the lights. "Back to school, what a nightmare."  
  
End Chapter  
  
OK, so that chapter sucked. At least I got the story going. Sorry this  
took so long. Anyway, I need to know what's the name of Kagome's  
school and the name of her teacher if it's not too much trouble. Thank  
you. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. 


	2. First Morning

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I got. They were so encouraging....I'm being sarcastic. I love to write and I write because I love to do it, but I would like someone to appreciate my work occasionally. I know this story may suck, but at least you could give me some kind of feedback. I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monday 0700  
  
InuYasha leaned against the counter in the kitchen as he waited for his coffee finish brewing. There was nothing like a fresh cup o' caffeine to get you going in the morning. Sesshomaru suddenly walked into the kitchen, catching InuYasha by surprise.  
  
"Shit," he muttered, "don't do that."  
  
"Is the coffee ready yet?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"No, it's not. But keep your voice down. You'll wake the whole house." Sesshomaru looked dejectedly at the ground. "So," InuYasha burst out, "how's your client?"  
  
"You know you're not supposed to let your emotions get involved, InuYasha. But still, Sota seems like a nice kid. Likes to play video games a lot. How about Kagome, what do you think of her?"  
  
"Coffee's done," InuYasha reported. He filled his and Sesshomaru's cups and then began gulping down his coffee.  
  
After a short silence Sesshomaru spoke up. "You still haven't answered me."  
  
Almost on cue, Kagome walked into the room all dresses and ready for school. InuYasha was taking another long sip of his coffee when he noticed her. He gagged violently on his coffee, causing Kagome to look at him. "What's wrong with you? Say, could you pour me a cup of that?" InuYasha stared wide-eyed at her for a few moments. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, sure," InuYasha murmured as he continued to stare at her. There was something about her that he hadn't seen last night. She reminded him of...no, not her. He tried to put the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to remember "her". Those memories brought back too much pain.  
  
"Helloooo, earth to InuYasha," Kagome poked him in the shoulder, "are we going to leave for school now or are we just going to stand their like a zombie all day?"  
  
InuYasha snapped back to reality. "Huh? Yeah. You drive to school?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well I need your keys; I have to start up your car. Y'know, in case of a car bomb or something."  
  
"OK, here." Kagome tossed InuYasha a key chain. "The garage is out here." She led him out of the kitchen and through a door in the main lobby.  
  
"Bye," Sesshomaru called out. "Hmmm..." a look of puzzlement crossed his face, "did InuYasha see as well?"  
  
Out in the garage, InuYasha looked at the beautiful sports cars like a child looked at his presents on Christmas morning. A red Porsche 911 Boxtor, a silver Rolls Royce Phantom, and a jet black Lamborgini Diablo sat parked, just waiting for someone to rev their engine.  
  
"Which one's yours?" InuYasha asked rather excitedly.  
  
"That one over there," she pointed to the corner of the garage.  
  
"You're joking right?" InuYasha's face fell and he looked at the 2000 Volvo [Model #]. "Wait, wait, wait. First off, your family doesn't own a car made by your mom's company?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And you drive a Volvo?! I didn't even know they were shipped to Japan! Why don't you drive a Porsche or something?"  
  
"Why should I? It would just be a waste of money really. I need a car to get me to school and to the mall on weekends. Why should I get a Porsche just for that?"  
  
InuYasha stared at her for a moment. "Maybe she isn't a spoiled little brat," he thought. He started the car and nothing happened. "OK, hop in."  
  
Kagome pressed the garage door remote and InuYasha backed out.  
  
They drove in silence for the first few minutes until Kagome spoke up. "You know where you're going?" she asked.  
  
He explained, "yes, I had to read some information on you last night and your school was listed in there."  
  
"OK, listen. I don't want to offend you but when we get to my school could you try to keep a low profile? I don't want to attract a lot of attention with all of this."  
  
InuYasha nodded, "Funny, no one ever wants to offend the guy with the Berretta. No offense taken, I'll try."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Ok, cuttin' it short this time. Don't like it? Well too fucking bad. When I get some reviews I'll write longer chapters. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. 


	3. Fluff, Stuff, and Phone Books

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Author's notes: Well, thanks to alrasha, evil-little-fairy-girl-of-the- firefly-kitsune-clan and one other reviewer, (whom I forgot to record the name of but you should know who you are. ) I will continue to write this story. Thanks for the comments, they really helped. I forgot who asked but in this story InuYasha is somewhere around 22-24 years old. I'll explain his background later in the story and I have a few (cliché) plot twists later that will keep you interested (unless you already realize this story is shit). Also, Jaken will make a brief, OOC, appearance. He looks like he does in the show except he's about five feet tall and wears modern clothes. In fact, a lot of characters from the show will appear in this story, just imagine that they all look the same as they do in the show but they wear modern clothes. Got it? Good. This chapter's gonna start off a little quirky and then get a little weird. And so far I've planned who the bad guy is, what happens when InuYasha finally meets him, and how/if he dies. So, let's get started. Oh yeah, I do not own InuYasha. I do wish I had kawaii ears like his though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
0800 hours  
  
InuYasha and Kagome arrived just as the morning bell rang. The students in the main yard shuffled into the school.  
  
"KAGOME!" someone called out from the crowd. Kagome looked around to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Sango!" she called back as she ran up to meet her, InuYasha followed silently behind her. He stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb, mostly because he was a foot taller than anyone else. His dog-ears and long silver hair were also noticeable, but what seemed to really set him apart was the way he dressed. A casual black suit, dark sunglasses, and the chrome-plated Beretta 9mm at his hip seemed to attract the most attention. Some of the girls giggled when they saw him, others eyed his gun with suspicion, and everyone wondered what the hell he was doing there.  
  
"Why didn't you call me this weekend?" Sango asked, "and who's that guy?"  
  
"Kagome sighed. "It's a long story. I was busy on Saturday and Sunday."  
  
[A.N: Cue "Jaws" theme.] While she explained everything, a figure darted through the crowd towards them. He crept up behind Sango and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. "Good morning Sango," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Sango whirled around and slapped him across the face. "HENTAI! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" This sudden commotion caused everyone within 20 feet to stare.  
  
Miroku rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "I see we're feeling frisky today," he replied playfully. "Oh and good morning to you Kagome."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha observed these antics and chuckled a little. That little chuckle suddenly made Kagome remember what she was talking about. She gathered her thoughts and then explained everything as simply as possible. "My family got a death threat so now he's," she motioned to InuYasha, "been assigned by the police to protect me."  
  
Neither Sango nor Miroku could think of anything to say about this. Usually when a teenager shares a problem with his or her friends it's something they can relate to and say, "dude, that sucks." This was not one of those times.  
  
InuYasha checked his watch. "Shouldn't we be getting inside right now?"  
  
"He speaks!" Miroku exclaimed in a corny voice. Sango quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Miroku, he's a dumbass and a pervert. By the way, my name's Sango. Nice to meet you."  
  
InuYasha smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you both."  
  
Miroku managed to pry Sango's hand off of his mouth. "Aww, c'mon Sango. I may be a pervert, but I'm your pervert." After saying this he gave her ass a little squeeze.  
  
Sango's face turned bright red. "I swear to God Miroku, if you don't start running now."  
  
Sensing danger like a deer caught in the headlights of an on- coming car, Miroku began to step back. "Well it was nice talking to you, gotta go." He took off running and Sango went after him.  
  
Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Two words: Couples counseling."  
  
"You mean they're dating each other?" InuYasha asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yep, for over a year."  
  
"Damn." He rechecked his watch. "You'd better hurry up."  
  
0810 Hours  
  
A test is always the perfect way to start your school day. Kagome sat in the back of history class, her pen poised over the paper on her desk. Miroku, who now had a fresh lump of the back of his head, and Sango were sitting a few seats in front of her. InuYasha had taken an empty desk next to Kagome and was know trying to occupy his mind. Earlier he had unclipped the laser sight from his Beretta and had been rather amused by shining it on the ceiling. Unfortunately the teacher had come over and told him it was distracting the students then confiscated it from him; he could have it back at the end of class. It wasn't really distracting the students though; she just wanted something to bitch about.  
  
InuYasha stood up and walked around to stretch his legs. He glanced around and noticed that most of the students were stuck on question 42. They were all whispering to each other trying to figure it out. He walked back over to Kagome and looked at her paper. Sure enough, she was stuck on that problem too. He read the question.  
  
42. The Battle of marked the beginning of Germany's retreat out of Russia.  
  
InuYasha walked up to the dry-erase board and picked up a marker. He looked at the teacher, who was completely immersed in a book about how to deal with stress, and then began to write on the board. "42 IS STALINGRAD". When he finished he turned around and made a slight cough sound. One student looked up and read the message. He poked the kid sitting next to him who read the message and then he poked the kid next to him. This process continued until everyone had gotten the answer. InuYasha erased the writing and gave everyone a thumb up before sitting down.  
  
1400 Hours  
  
"Why did you write the answer on the board today?" Kagome asked. This sudden question shattered the silence that had been filling the car ride home.  
  
"What?" InuYasha replied innocently.  
  
"Cut the shit, you know what I'm talking about. I wanted you to keep a low profile today."  
  
"Well, I never remembered World War II battles and I just wanted to help."  
  
2200 Hours  
  
The call came at 10:00, just as everyone was feeling relaxed. Ryoku had picked up the phone while InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood nearby. When Ryoku hung up he tried to explain everything as simply as possible.  
  
During the afternoon a man had approached an undercover narcotics officer, who was staking out a possible drug deal on the west side of Tokyo, and began to ask about where he could aquire a PSG-1 sniper rifle, a suppressor, and hollow-tipped bullets. Because of the report of the assassination threat on the Higurashi family the day before and that all officers had been alerted to watch for any suspicious activites like this, the officer ignored his previous duties and arrested the man. Since Ryoku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha were the officers in charge of the case, the Chief requested that one of them come down to the station and question the suspect.  
  
"Well one of us has to go down right now and question him," Ryoku explained, "and it's not going to be me. I don't like doing that shit."  
  
"I can't. Sota asked me to check over his math homework," responded Sesshomaru rather dryly.  
  
InuYasha stared at him. "I thought you said not to get emotions involved."  
  
"I know, but fractions are fucking hard for a 10 year old."  
  
"So does that mean," InuYasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, you're going," Ryoku "assured" him. "Here are the car keys, have a fun time."  
  
Kagome's room  
  
InuYasha knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Kagome might still be a little annoyed with him. Suddenly the door swung open and InuYasha suddenly found himself staring face to face with Kagome.  
  
"What's up?" she asked cheerfully. She seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"They have a suspect in custody down at the station and I have to go question him. I'll be gone all night I just thought you should know."  
  
"Why do you have to go?"  
  
This wasn't the reaction InuYasha was expecting. He was expecting her to be relieved that the assassin might have been caught. "Well, Ryoku doesn't like questioning suspects and Sesshomaru is checking over Sota's homework."  
  
"Oh, I see. Wait, how come you didn't check over MY homework? I do need some help with Literature."  
  
This sudden complaint from Kagome caught InuYasha off guard. "I...I...you...never asked me to check your homework and..."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I was just kidding. You're a body guard, not a tutor."  
  
"Oh", InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed a little, "well I'll see you tomorrow morning." He began to walk away but then he turned around. "Kagome, what don't you understand in Literature?"  
  
Kagome was a little shocked by this sudden question. "Well, we're reading 'The Taming of the Shrew' and I don't understand what the message is that Shakespear in trying to convey."  
  
InuYasha hesitated for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Y'know, I had to read that when I was in school. If you want, I can help you with it."  
  
"Really? That would be great!"  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow then? I really have to get going now."  
  
"Sound's good to me. Bye!"  
  
Police Station 2350 Hours  
  
InuYasha looked at the file in his hand and then glaced at the monitor in front of him. "So, this Jaken guy was interested in buying a PSG- 1? He's never been in the military or the police, he's never had any shooting lessons of any kind, and he's...a banker? This doesn't add up at all."  
  
"That's what we thought as well," said a police officer who was in the monitoring room with InuYasha.  
  
"He wouldn't even know how to use that damn thing." He glanced over at the cop. "Do we have PSG-1's in the armory?"  
  
Several minutes later  
  
InuYasha walked into the interrogation room carrying a PSG-1, a single bullet, and a phone book. He slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hello Jaken, I'm with the Special Task Force of the police, my name is InuYasha." Jaken looked up at him nervously. The only light in the room came from two lightbulbs hanging just above his head. The only furniture in the room was a chrome table and two chrome chairs, one at each end of the table. The was no one way mirror in the room, just a security camera. InuYasha glanced up at it. "See that? That's so they can watch to make sure I don't do anything to hurt you." He walked over and unplugged it. A look of pure terror filler Jaken's eyes. He couldn't speak. "Jaken, I want to get home and go to sleep. Just tell me who hired you to get a PSG-1."  
  
"N...n...no one. I wasn't hired by anyone."  
  
"That's a load of shit Jaken. You wouldn't even know how to use it." He picked up the PSG-1 and loaded the bullet into the clip. "Tell me how to make this thing shoot. If you get it wrong I will shoot you. If you get it right then nothing bad will happen."  
  
Jakeb began to sweat profusly. "You...you load the clip and then you pull back the bolt."  
  
"You forgot the saftey." InuYasha flicked off the saftey switch and aimed right at Jaken's forehead. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger and a gunshot errupted from the barrel. Jaken, who had very little time to react, screamed and threw his hands up in front of his face. InuYasha slammed the rifle down on the table. "Relax, it was just a blank. Now," he picked up the phone book, "who did you buy the gun for?"  
  
"..................no one."  
  
"Jaken, I'll be blunt. If you say that again I'm going to hit you with this telephone book and it will hurt like hell. Everytime you give me the wrong answer I will hit you harder. Who did you buy the gun for?"  
  
"No one."  
  
WHAM InuYasha smashed the book right into Jaken's face. The momentum sent the chair he was in backwards into the wall. His nose began to bleed.  
  
InuYasha raised the book again and prepared to strike again. "WHO JAKEN?!"  
  
Jaken could barely speak as he cowered in his chair with his hands held up in self-defense. "No one, I swear."  
  
"WRONG FUCKING ANSWER!" Again the book collided with Jaken's face.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Jaken's face was now swollen, bloody, and bruised. InuYasha threw down the telephone book and walked out of the room. He entered the monitor room. "He's not talking." InuYasha wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Listen, I'm going home. Just lock him up for the night and someone will be back tomorrow."  
  
Higurashi Residents 0100 hours  
  
As InuYasha pulled up to the dark house he decided to go in through the garage and into the kitchen so that he wouldn't cause a commotion. He parked the Lincoln in an extra spot inside the garage and then entered the kitchen.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
InuYasha jumped about a foot in the air when he heard the voice. He looked around wildly to see where it was coming from; his hand was ready to draw his Beretta. Then he saw that the light over the kitchen table was on and Kagome was sitting in a chair; she was wearing a white bathrobe and she had a glass of water.  
  
"Kagome?! Why aren't you sleeping?" he demanded.  
  
"Well I figured that it would be nice if someone was waiting for you when you got back."  
  
"Well you shouldn't stay up late, you have school tomorrow," he checked his watch, "....today. You have school today. [A.N. I'm typing at 2 AM right now.] You don't need to worry about me, it's my job to worry about you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to do something nice."  
  
"Yes, that was nice of you to wait for me, but you need to sleep. If you don't then you'll get gray bags under your eyes and then you won't look so beautiful any more. Do you want that?" InuYasha quickly realized what he had just said and then realized that Kagome was now staring at him.  
  
"InuYasha, did...did you just say I was beautiful?" she asked quietly.  
  
InuYasha cleared his throat. "...yes." Kagome's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she smiled bashfully. "And yes, I mean it. Now please don't talk about it anymore. I'm not supposed to get emotions involved. Two days into my first assignment and I've already screwed up." Kagome continued to stare at him until he asked her a question that had been gnawing at the back of his mind. "Kagome, why aren't you scared?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why aren't you scared? Right now there's a threat on the lives of you and your family and you're not scared. Why?"  
  
"I am scared, but I trust you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, even though I've only known you two days I know that you'll protect me and as long as you're around nothing bad will happen."  
  
InuYasha eyes suddenly became hollow, like he was somewhere else, like he was remembering something. "Yeah, as long as I'm around nothing bad will happen." There was silence for a minute. "Ok Kagome," he stood up, "you need to get to bed now."  
  
"Ok." Kagome stood up and walked over to InuYasha. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, just like a child hugging a teddy bear. InuYasha didn't know what to do so he just hugged her back. The hollow look in his eyes disappeared.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Ok, so I skipped right to the fluff and there will be more to come. So I had an entirely different idea for this chapter but it's coming up next. That interrogation thing with Jaken will play out a little more later on, I just wanted InuYasha to beat the shit out of someone. Actually that whole scene came about after I watched an episode of "The Shield". Sure, the way I wrote it sucked but it's still kick-ass in a sense. Ok, so my whole angle right now is that Kagome falls in love with InuYasha and he's falling in love with her but there's something in his past he can't let go of; that will be explained later. Remember the hollow look in his eyes? Well that's symbolism building up to the revelation of InuYasha's past. We had to learn how to do that in my Language Arts class. Don't know when the next chapter will be up and I'm sorry this one took so long to get up but my computer is all fucked up for some reason. Thank God I have a laptop to type on. P.S. I know that I added fluff way to early. I should have waited a few chapters before Kagome and InuYasha became attracted to each other. I'm sorry but I don't want to rewrite this chapter but I'm not happy with it. I could have written it a lot better but I'm just going to post it. 


	4. Locker Room Havoc

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Author's notes: Not much to say. Thanks for all of the reviews and such. Hope this chapter doesn't suck.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tuesday 1200 Hours  
  
InuYasha stood outside the girl's locker room while Kagome showered and changed for her next class. Gym had been rather exhausting; playing volleyball in the blaze of the afternoon sun could really wear you out. InuYasha had opted to wear a pair of jeans and a Hawaiian t-shirt today. It wasn't the most professional outfit but it was damn comfortable. He looked up and saw Miroku walking towards him.  
  
"Hey....Miroku," InuYasha still couldn't remember his name exactly, "what's your next class?"  
  
Miroku glanced at InuYasha and stopped. "Algebra 2. Hey, aren't you supposed to be watching Kagome at all times?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's my job."  
  
An evil grin crept onto Miroku's face. "Well, shouldn't you be in there with her?" he motioned to the locker room.  
  
InuYasha stared blankly at him for a moment. "You're really perverted, you know that right?"  
  
In the locker room (Nothing like that, you pervs.)  
  
Kagome stepped out of the warm shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Steam enveloped the room; some girls were secretly changing in the corners of the room while others just changed in the middle of the room and not giving a damn who saw. But everyone was chatting about the latest gossip or what they were doing that weekend. It's funny that no matter how different they are in popularity, whenever teenage girls are in a room together they'll always talk about anything. Kagome went over to her locker, which was located near the bathroom stalls, and opened it. Someone walked by on their way to the stalls. Kagome pulled out her thong [A.N: ;; WHAT?!] and was about to remove her towel when all of the sudden she heard screaming behind her. She whirled around to see what it was going on.  
  
In the hallway  
  
Suddenly, a scream erupted from inside the locker room. At first InuYasha just shrugged it off.  
  
"One of them probably forgot their make-up or something," Miroku suggested. Then InuYasha heard Kagome scream. He couldn't ignore that. In the blink of an eye his Beretta was out of his holster and in his hand as he charged into the locker room. He looked around wildly for a Kagome through the dense steam. More girls were screaming now. Some were screaming at whatever in was in the bathroom and some of them were screaming at the sight of InuYasha charging in with a gun; some were screaming at both. InuYasha pushed his way through the crowd of girls towards the bathroom. He saw a single person in the middle of the crowd trying to fight his way through as well. Apparently he didn't see InuYasha or he would have ducked the fist that came flying at him. InuYasha grabbed hold of the person's neck and slammed him into a nearby locker; the barrel of the Beretta was pointed against his temple.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" InuYasha demanded as he pressed the barrel harder. His eyes made a cursory examination of the intruder. He was a teenager, couldn't have been more than 17. His short black hair looked like it was a military-style cut. But then InuYasha realized that he was wearing a school uniform.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice came out of the crowd. "Wait InuYasha, I know who that is. He's in my chemistry class."  
  
InuYasha slowly turned his head around and glared at Miroku while keeping the gun pointed at the kid. The room was now silent except for the sound of water in the showers splashing against the tile floor. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing in here?" InuYasha asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I figured you might have needed help," he replied as if it was obvious.  
  
"And how the hell," InuYasha's voice was beginning to get louder, "we're you going to help me? What if this guy had an Uzi? What would you have done then?"  
  
"Actually," he leaned closer to InuYasha and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I came in here to see Sango."  
  
"Leave, now."  
  
"But I just..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving. Sheesh." Miroku turned and began to walk out.  
  
InuYasha turned back to the prisoner in his hand. "Now, what the hell were YOU doing in here?"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku's voice could suddenly be heard from the back of the crowd of scantily clad girls. This caused InuYasha to turn around again; one of his hands still held the kid against the locker and the other still held the Beretta against his temple.  
  
"MIROKU?! What the hell are you doing in here?! I'm not even dressed!"  
  
"Oh Sango, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."  
  
CRASH The sound of a skull colliding with a metal locker echoes through the room. "HENTAI!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!" No one could see what was going on because the steam was so dense, but they heard some slaps, running, the door opening, and then the door slamming. Out in the hall they heard more slaps and then a loud shriek. "OH MY GOD! MIROKU GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL NOW! IF I GET CAUGHT IN THE HALL NAKED I'M GOING TO BE EXPELLED!!!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" Miroku's voice was playful and childish. The door slammed open again and Sango ran back in. She stormed over to her locker and didn't seem to care that everyone was staring; she didn't even cover herself up. She got dressed hastily while mumbling death- threats and then charged back out the door after Miroku.  
  
There was a moment of dead silence in the locker room, except for the showers, and everyone stared at where the door would be if they could see it. Finally, InuYasha spoke. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
The kid in InuYasha's hand laughed. "I don't know, but it was pretty fucking funny." He seemed to have forgotten that there was a gun pressed against his head.  
  
InuYasha turned back to him and slowly lowered the gun back into its holster. "I wouldn't talk right now. What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"I....I was.....trying to get a peak at the girls. My friends told me to. They said that if I stole a thong then they'd give me fifty bucks. But while I was in here the class ended so I had to hide in one of the bathroom stalls."  
  
InuYasha glared at him. Suddenly, he smiled and began to laugh. "Is that all?" he asked. He began to grope his way through the steam to the door, but he still hadn't let go of the kid. "Why didn't you just say so? I mean, I'm a reasonable guy. You should have just said that and I would have let you leave a lot sooner." He opened the door.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The smile vanished off of InuYasha's face and was replaced by a menacing glare. "No." Suddenly, InuYasha hurled him out of the locker room, the kid slammed into the wall outside and crumpled into a heap on the hallway floor.  
  
"BE THANKFUL I'M NOT KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW! GET A LIFE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" The kid picked himself off of the floor and ran away. InuYasha slammed the door shut and turned around to the crowd of awestruck girls. He took a few deep breaths. "Kagome?" he called out.  
  
"Here!" She edged her way through the crowd and walked up to InuYasha. "Listen InuYasha, I just want to say."  
  
InuYasha wasn't paying attention. The sight of Kagome engrossed his attention. He wasn't thinking about the fact that the towel she was wearing was slipping down and he could see her breasts; Kagome didn't seem to notice. Ok, so it was in the back of his mind, but there wasn't much thought about it. Her brown eyes, her freshly cleaned black hair, and her smile were all so familiar. She almost looked like...her.  
  
"And I just want to thank you for getting rid of him. So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh," InuYasha's voice was distant and zombie-like, "I was just going to say I'll be waiting outside." He continued to stare.  
  
"Ok, I'll be done in five minutes."  
  
"Uh huh." He continued to stare. [A.N: I repeated that for emphasis.]  
  
"...InuYasha? You can leave now. Some of us like to change in private."  
  
InuYasha snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, sorry." He opened the door and quickly backed out while tripping over himself. He leaned against the wall outside and removed a pack of cigarettes and a silver Zippo from his back pocket. He lit a cigarette and took a long puff. He always needed a cigarette to help him calm down after something exciting. He exhaled and the smoke floated above his head like a halo.  
  
"You know, that's a really bad habit. You should quit." The sudden sound of Kagome's voice almost caused him to gag on the smoke.  
  
"Kagome! I didn't hear you come out...I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"That's OK, but could you please put that out? I hate the smell of smoke. Plus I don't know how the teachers would react."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." InuYasha dropped the butt and smashed down on it with the heel of his shoe. "So, what's your next class?"  
  
"Literature. We're discussing "The Taming of the Shrew"."  
  
"Good, maybe I can help." InuYasha offered.  
  
On their way to Literature class, InuYasha and Kagome passed by a janitor's closet. A muffled groan reached their ears. They stopped walking and stared for a moment. InuYasha gently nudged Kagome backward with his arm and opened the door. As light filled the tiny closet both InuYasha and Kagome could see someone sprawled out on the bottom; a white towel draped over the face. InuYasha pulled back the towel. Miroku squinted back up at them; his left I was bruised and his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Shut the door please, I need a few minutes to recover," he moaned.  
  
InuYasha was more than happy to oblige. He shut the door quickly and both he and Kagome walked away.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry I had to cut that short. What did you think? The next chapter might be a little strange because of the flashbacks and some other stuff. Whatever. Please review. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Cya. 


	5. The past will haunt

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Author's notes: Holy shit, you guys actually like this story? Well, the six of you that have reviewed have liked it. I'm optimistic, so I can say that it's better to have a few readers who like the story rather then a lot of readers who hate it. Ok, Alrasha (sorry if I misspelled it) pointed out that I'm not descriptive enough. I have two reasons: 1) I'm so focused on the plot of the story that I sometimes neglect other elements, such as describing stuff. 2) If I were to focus too much on the details, the story wouldn't as interesting (if it even is) and you would be bored. Plus, I like to give a few details and then let the reader envision the surrounding environment. Ok, and I'm lazy too. In this chapter I'm finally going to have flashbacks and explain InuYasha's past. However, this will give the entire story, yet. Now, in the beginning I'm going to try a dramatic, 'man alone with his thoughts' feeling. It might sound awkward and be written awkwardly, but that is because I suck at writing drama. Well, I suck at writing in general, but I suck the most at drama. And an unexpected character will appear.  
  
Thursday 0200 Hours  
  
All of the world was asleep right now except for InuYasha. The cold darkness of night surrounded him except for the dim light above the kitchen table. An unopened bottle of rum was the only other person in the room. He needed its help; he needed to forget the memories that would never go away.  
  
Two years ago  
  
A group of police cars were parked outside of the apartment complex; the blue and red of the their siren lights gave an ominous chill in the night air. A few police officers stood outside to keep a group of curious onlookers at bay. InuYasha sprinted past the yellow warning tape and bolted inside the building. He didn't want to believe it; he wanted it to all be just a bad dream. He ran up the stairs and to his apartment, passing police officers as he went. He didn't even show his badge to the guard at the door, he just shoved his way in. The apartment was a disaster. The tables and chairs were knocked over, plates were smashed, and the door had been torn off of its hinges. InuYasha ran through the rooms looking for her. 6  
  
"KIKYO!" he shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU! KIKYO!" He fell to his knees and began to cry.  
  
Present Day  
  
Two glasses sat on the table in front of InuYasha. A bony hand reached out for a glass and began to sip from it. Death always enjoyed rum.  
  
"You can't tell me if she's dead?" InuYasha asked with his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Listen, I've told you a million times," Death put down the glass and stared at InuYasha; or at least the black, hollow hood stared at him, "I can't tell you anything. That's not my rule, the Big Man Upstairs makes them. I'm sorry. Now the way I see it, you should hold on to Kagome. You haven't been in love with anyone for two years and then BAM! Your true love is right in front of you."  
  
"I love Kikyo." InuYasha replied as he took his face out of his hands.  
  
"You LOVED Kikyo. She's gone and you can't let the past haunt you. You need to move on or you'll never be happy again. Trust me, I know a lot more than you think." Death took another sip from his glass.  
  
"But you never tell me anything." InuYasha was getting angry.  
  
"I do tell you a lot. I can never tell you about Kikyo, but that's not what matters. Right now I'm telling you that true love is right the fuck in front of you. Take it while you can."  
  
"You're just an evil angel. What do you know about love?"  
  
"I've already told you, I'm not evil, the people who kill are. I take souls to Heaven and Hell. If I didn't then there would be millions of wandering souls who would never be at rest. I'm not the one doing the killing. I'm helping the souls. Now I'm helping you. You're the first mortal who I ever liked and when I talked to you, you weren't afraid. No other living person realized that you had to be dead for me to take them away. You realized that. And that's why I like talking to you. But now you have a decision: let the memories of Kikyo haunt you forever and let alcohol temporarily erase your memory over and over, or you can move on and love Kagome. What'll it be?" With that, Death finished his rum and began to fade away in a black mist.  
  
InuYasha sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he stood up and put the two glasses into the sink. Death's glass still had a little rum in it; the other one was still dry.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
That was really, really short but I wanted to post just that scene. It's a turning point in the story so I figured it deserved it's own chapter. Yes, I was implying that InuYasha is a bit of an alcoholic. Did you like the whole Death thing? He'll be back in another chapter(s?). Well, next chapter will be up some time within the next two weeks. The next chapter will be a full flash back explaining EVERYTHING. This chapter was just a lil' sampler. Bye! 


	6. Supernova

Guardian Demon by Outlaw024  
  
Authors Notes: Well, this chapter is going to be an entire flash back and I promise that everything about InuYasha's past will be explained. I'm kind of writing in Quentin Tarantino style.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
2 years ago  
  
InuYasha swung his katana upward to try and block, but he wasn't fast enough. Naraku's blade was against his throat in an instant. There was a moment of dead silence that was broken when Naraku began to laugh.  
  
"Supernova," he chuckled and he lowered the blade.  
  
InuYasha fell to his knees; his hands trembled and he dropped his sword. "Why do you always say that?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Naraku smiled as he replaced the katana in its sheath. "Because the fear of dying is like a supernova in your mind. It just explodes and leaves any feeling of hope utterly destroyed. You never want to feel that, ever."  
  
These training sessions always ended like that. InuYasha and Naraku had been honing their skills with swords since they graduated from the police academy half a year ago. InuYasha never really understood how sword- fighting skills would be important to a police officer, nor did he care.  
  
A few days later. An ally on the West Side of Tokyo 0900 Hours  
  
InuYasha and Naraku drove up to the crime scene just as the CSI team was leaving. There was yellow caution tape everywhere and little red cards with numbers on them at various places marking something important. One of the CSI officers was still taking pictures; he turned around when he heard InuYasha come up from behind.  
  
"You with the NARC squad?" he asked. He didn't look like a CSI geek. He wore a pair of white Adidas, a blue pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a jean jacket; he looked more like a renegade cop from a movie who doesn't play by the rules.  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Yeah. What did you guys come up with?"  
  
The CSI officer looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "We don't know ourselves. There's about one kilo of spilled cocaine, a Beretta 9mm with a silencer and an empty clip, 12 bullets scattered around the place, that are all from the same gun, and tire marks. There's no blood, no other kind of bullet, no nothing. We don't know what the hell happened here."  
  
An ally on the West Side of Tokyo 0200 Hours (we're going back in time 7 hours here people)  
  
A black Mitsubishi Lancer pulled into the ally. The engine stopped and the head lights went out. Two men, one was tall and has greasy black hair, the other was bald and undersized. The shorter one went round to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He took out two flashlights, a small metal briefcase, and a plastic bag containing a white, sugar-like substance. He handed one flashlight to his taller partner and then proceeded to open the briefcase. The black leather of the gloves both men wore contrasted the silver briefcase. Inside there was a Beretta 9mm, a clip of bullets, and a silencer. While the short man assembled the components of the handgun, the taller man took out a switchblade and cut a hole in the plastic bag. He walked around the ally letting the substance scatter all over the ground.  
  
"This seems like a waste of a good kilo of blow," the tall man sighed as the last of the cocaine fell out of the bag.  
  
The shorter man looked up from his work. "Well, save some for after and we'll have it on the way back to the warehouse."  
  
"I can't," the taller man replied, "it's all on the ground already."  
  
"You tosser." [A.N: Yes, I realize that is British slang.] The short man stood up and slid the bolt back on the now loaded and silenced Beretta. "Stand back." He shined his flashlight randomly around the ally and fired the gun a few times in each spot until the clip was empty. The gun fell to the ground with a loud clatter and both men got back into the car and drove off.  
  
0900 Hours (back to the present past...that made no sense)  
  
InuYasha was on the third floor of the apartment complex that was across the street from the ally and he was starting to get annoyed. He had already had to talk to a crazy lady who smelled like cats, a prostitute who was staying with her "brother" for a few days, and a drunk college kid who couldn't even stand up straight. None of them had seen or heard anything last night. Now he knocked on apartment 37.  
  
A feminine voice responded. "Who is it?"  
  
InuYasha stood back and help his badge up to the peephole. "Police, open up. I have some questions."  
  
There was the sound of a sliding dead bolt and the door opened up. A woman of about 23 answered the door. Her long black hair and dark brown eyes caught InuYasha's attention immediately. She smiled sweetly revealing her pearl white teeth. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
InuYasha was awestruck. 'She's....she's beautiful,' he thought as he continued to stare. "Umm," InuYasha cleared his throat, "did you happen to see or hear anything suspicious last night? Anything at all."  
  
The girl thought for a moment. "No, can't say I did. I went to sleep around 12 or so. Why?"  
  
"There...uh...there was some kind of drug deal or something across the street in an ally. We don't know what happened. CSI can't figure it out and neither can the uniforms."  
  
"Huh?" A puzzled look came on her face, "the uniforms?"  
  
"Oh, they're the regular cops. I'm with the NARC division."  
  
"Ah, I get it now. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help."  
  
"That's OK. You're the first sane person on this floor I've talked too, and the best looking." InuYasha realized what he had said and quickly tried to apologize. "I'm...I'm...I didn't mean to..."  
  
The girl giggled. "Don't worry. My name's Kikyo by the way."  
  
InuYasha was dumbfounded for a moment. "My name's InuYasha," he replied finally.  
  
Kikyo smiled. "Well, stop by any time InuYasha." And that was how InuYasha fell in love. [A.N: I'm skipping all of the romantic details and shit like that. InuYasha fell in love with Kikyo; Kikyo fell in love with InuYasha. They did stuff. Use your imaginations.].  
  
Ten months later. An apartment complex on the West Side of Tokyo 2000 Hours  
  
A black, unmarked van pulled up outside of the apartment complex. The side door slid open and half a dozen henchmen jumped out.  
  
Six months earlier  
  
InuYasha and Naraku were in their silver BMW driving to another crime scene. InuYasha didn't care. He was too busy talking about Kikyo. "I love her. I think I want to marry her or something. All I know is that she's the one for me." He was talking so fast that Naraku could barely understand him.  
  
"Woah there. Calm down. You just met this girl four months ago. Don't get trigger happy," he chuckled.  
  
"I can't help it! I love her!"  
  
In the present (when I say that I mean at the apartment complex 10 months after InuYasha met Kikyo.)  
  
The henchmen hid their handguns inside their jackets as they marched into the apartment building; they were following behind a man dressed in a black trench coat.  
  
Five months earlier in an abandoned warehouse office 2400 Hours  
  
A greasy Colombian opened up the suitcase and slid it across the metal table. "As you can see this ten kilos of the finest quality cocaine," he stated proudly. His gray mustache quivered as he spoke. "If everything is satisfactory I'd like to examine the money."  
  
"Of course. Where are my manners?" The man sitting across the table picked up a suitcase that was leaning against his chair and opened it up. He opened up the suitcase, but instead of money, the man pulled out a Glock .40 from inside and let off one round into the Colombian m heart. The body slumped down in the chair as dark red blood stained the once white suit. A single henchman came into the room wearing rubber gloves. He picked up the body and began to drag it out of the room.  
  
"His body guards have been disposed off," the henchman informed.  
  
"Excellent. Now dispose of this body too." As soon as the henchman left with the body, Naraku pulled the case of drugs closer and began to chuckle sadistically.  
  
In the present  
  
The group marched up the stairs to the third floor and they all took began to take out their guns.  
  
One days earlier. A cafe in downtown Tokyo 1200 hours  
  
InuYasha sat down at the usual table. A few minutes later another man sat down. He was dressed in a tan trench coat with the collar turned up. He wore a baseball cap and a pair of dark sunglasses. The man's name was Voyrn and he was a connection.  
  
"Ok, here's what's happening," his voice was hushed to a whisper, "there's some money coming into the airport three days from now. It's drug money and it might have the scent of cocaine on it. I want you to make sure that the cops overlook it."  
  
InuYasha stared at him coldly. "Are there drugs in the case?" he demanded.  
  
"No! I swear there aren't any drugs. Just money. I haven't tried to pull any double crosses on you before. I swear there are no drugs."  
  
InuYasha eyed him. "Ok, a police officer will examine the suitcase, but nothing will be removed. Now what have you got for me?" he asked.  
  
Voyrn sighed. "I could get in deep shit for this. You know your partner, Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him." InuYasha suddenly snapped to attention.  
  
"He...he hasn't been on vacation over the last few weeks. He's been shipping drugs. It's been going on for a while. I just found out last week."  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe it. "Is this some sick joke?" he demanded. He was almost shouting.  
  
Voyrn began to panic. I have some photos." He slid an envelope across the metallic table. InuYasha looked inside. Sure enough, he saw pictures of Naraku examining a briefcase with drugs in it, Naraku exchanging money, Naraku counting money, and others.  
  
"You're coming with me to the station. Now." InuYasha was confused, angry, shocked. There were so many emotions running through his mind.  
  
Voyrn looked at InuYasha like he was crazy. "And get arrested? Hell no."  
  
InuYasha took his Beretta out of its holster and pointed it under the table at Voyrn. "You're coming now to give a statement.  
  
Voyrn gulped. "Yes sir."  
  
Present Day. Police Station 2100 Hours  
  
There had been a citywide manhunt for Naraku for over 20 hours. InuYasha had been up all of yesterday and all of today. He was woken up when an officer tapped him on the shoulder; he had been sleeping in his office.  
  
"Excuse me sir. There's a call for you. Line 3."  
  
"Thank you." InuYasha picked up his phone a pressed Line 3. "Hello?"  
  
"If you love her, how come you weren't there to protect her?" the line went dead.  
  
Apartment Complex. 2000 Hours. (1 hour earlier)  
  
Naraku kicked in the door of Kikyo's apartment and his henchmen rushed inside.  
  
Apartment Complex 2130 Hours  
  
InuYasha shoved his way past the officer at the door and into the ransacked apartment. "KIKYO!" he shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?! KIKYO!" He fell on his knees and began to cry. Written in blood on the walls was one word, "SUPERNOVA"  
  
One year later  
  
One year later, the investigation for the kidnapping/murder of Kikyo was discontinued. InuYasha was reassigned to the Special Task Force along with his brother Sesshomaru. The body of Kikyo was never found and Naraku is still at large selling and buying drugs.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ok, so I wrote this in two days and I'm not satisfied with it. I'm putting it up anyway. I used a new style of going forwards and backwards in time like Quentin Tarantino. If you don't like it I'll rewrite it for you. Ok, flashbacks are done. Back to the main story. Hoohaa! 


	7. Cigaretts and Revelations

_Guardian Demon by _Outlaw024

Authors Notes: Well hello again. What are we in store for in this chapter of Guardian Demon? I do not have a fucking clue. I'll be pulling ideas out of my ass as I go along. I bet you all want to check up on ol' Jaken and see how he's doing. Well I've got nothing better to work with. Ok. Maybe I'll do a humorous day at school. Yeah, that's it. Pointless, but hell, it's an idea. And Death is back, but he'll be in one or two more chapters. Ok...let's get started.

Chapter 7 Thursday 0700 Hours 

InuYasha was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down and a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. It was his fifth drink so far. He needed a large caffeine boost to make up for the loss of sleep from the night before. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"You look like you've had better days," she observed as she sat down next to him.

InuYasha sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Kagome made a sympathetic groan and rubbed his ears. "Maybe I should drive today," she offered.

"That sounds good," InuYasha replied as he leaned his head closer to Kagome's hand. He emitted a noise that sounded almost like purring. Kagome giggled and continued to pet his ears.

In the car 

InuYasha could never sleep in a car, no matter how tired he was.

"So why couldn't you sleep last night?" Kagome asked him while they were at a stoplight.

InuYasha began to think about Kikyo and his conversation with Death. "I dunno, I wasn't tired I guess." There was a moment of silence. "How about some music?" InuYasha leaned forward and turned on the radio.

"..Love the one you're with! Love the one you're with! Do do do do do do!" Then a DJ's voice cut into the song. "That was (band?) with 'Love the one you're with" here on..."

Kagome reached out and changed the station. "Let's see what else is on."

"...Lean on me, when you're not strong......." "That was Bill Withers with 'Lean on me' here on KISS 107.9"

Literature Class 0800 Hours 

InuYasha sat in the back of the room with a zombie-like face and his chin resting on the desk. He was slowly dosing off.

"And what can you tell me about this particular scene?" the teacher inquired to the class as she paced around the room. She had the usual teacher fashion sense: a long blue skirt that reached down to her ankles, and turtle neck that was a slightly darker shade of blue than the skirt, and white sweater to complete the outfit. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun. She stopped next to InuYasha's desk and her blue eyes glared down at him; InuYasha was almost completely asleep. "Am I boring you...InuYasha is it?"

InuYasha snapped to attention. "Wha? No, not at all. Please continue." The rest of the class laughed.

"Thank you for your consent, now try and stay awake, you have a job to do and my students have to learn."

InuYasha slumped into his chair and glanced over at Kagome. 'Great,' he thought, 'I've embarrassed her and now she's going to be pissed the rest of the day. I'm a jackass.' When Kagome looked over at him, he tried to mouth "I'm sorry" but she turned away. 'You stupid piece of shit!' InuYasha screamed at himself in his mind.

After class 

The bell rang and students poured out of every classroom like there was a marathon to be run or something. InuYasha walked silently next to Kagome who showed no signs of anger or annoyance. InuYasha placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to embarrass you back there. I'm really sorry."

Kagome giggled and then smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You've been working hard all week; it's no surprise you can't sleep. You must be so stressed. And plus, that class is boring as hell."

Higurashi Residence 2200 Hours 

Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room while InuYasha sat in her desk chair with a science book open on his lap.

"Can you repeat the question?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha glanced down at the book. "At what temperature does nuclear fusion occur?"

"...15 million degrees...Celsius," Kagome replied nervously.

InuYasha looked up from the book. "That "

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and flopped down on her bed. "I still don't think I'm ready for this test tomorrow." She groaned as she covered her face with a pillow. "Uh'm gunna pail," she muttered.

"Ummm...what did you say?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome took the pillow off of her face. "I said I'm gonna fail," she repeated, "I haven't studied enough." She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow.

"You'll do fine," InuYasha reassured her, "you've been studying for three hours straight. You just need to get some sleep, go to bed early tonight."

"You're right," Kagome agreed. She stood up and put the science book back into her bag. "Well, goodnight then."

InuYasha walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning. And don't worry you'll do fine tomorrow. Well, sweet dreams." InuYasha shut the door behind him just as Ryoku walked up to him with a plastic Bick (A.N: I added the k so I won't get sued.) lighter and a carton of cigarettes.

"You need to go down to the station and see if Jaken's ready to talk," he told InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed. "Ok." He was tired, but he had to do it.

Police Station 2230 Hours 

InuYasha sat in the interrogation room with the carton of cigarettes and lighter on the steel table in front of him. Suddenly the door opened and a tall, muscular man in an orange jumpsuit walked in and sat down across from InuYasha.

"Hi Kaneda," InuYasha slid the items across the table but didn't remove his hand form on top of them, "have you been doing your best acting?"

"Of course." Kaneda's voice was cold and harsh.

InuYasha removed his hand from the items. "Good. So what have you been using? The gay tactic or the angry killer tactic?" [A.N: I am in no way trying to insult gay people...or angry killers ;; ]

"A little bit of both this time. I figured I should try something new." His voice suddenly changed. Now it was warm and friendly; almost like Barry White.

InuYasha chuckled. "Is he scared out of his mind?"

"Oh yeah." Kaneda's handcuffed hands reached out and took the carton and lighter.

"Now remember," InuYasha told him, "you can't keep the lighter with you. Ask Tobasu or Kutuku to hold it for you. When they're on their patrol route, just stop them and ask for it."

"Yep, I got it."

"Ok, and thanks for helping us...again."

Kaneda had been an accessory to a murder a few years back but had ratted out the actual murderers. He was spending 15 years in jail. He had been helping the police out over the past three years by scaring suspects who wouldn't talk. The guards would put the suspect in a cell with Kaneda and let him work his magic for a few days. Then they'd offer the suspect another cell IF they got the information they needed. It never failed.

A few minutes later 

Jaken stumbled into the interrogation room and sat down in a chair; his face covered with yellowish and purple bruises from InuYasha's last visit.

"How do you like your cell mate Jaken?" InuYasha asked. There was no verbal reply, but the look in Jaken's swollen eyes said that he was terrified. "Y'know Jaken, I could give you a different cell if you tell me what I want to know."

"N...n.....no."

A few more minutes later 

Jaken did not talk for the rest of the interrogation. InuYasha was utterly shocked that Kaneda's method hadn't worked. He would have gotten the phone book again except that the police chief had written InuYasha a note saying that he could not use it. There was nothing left to try, so InuYasha went home after making one last effort to get Jaken to talk. It didn't work and now Jaken was being escorted back to his cell clutching his stomach where the punches had landed.

Higurashi Residence 2400 Hours 

All of the world was asleep right now except for InuYasha. The cold darkness of night surrounded him except for the dim light above the kitchen table. It would have been dejá vu except this time there was no bottle or rum there to help him; he didn't need it. Suddenly there was a sound of clinking glass behind him.

"Jeez, this lady has a fine taste for alchohol," Death informed InuYasha as he shut the liqueur cabinet and hid a screw driver in the folds of his robe; the lock had been opened without a key. He sat down across the table from InuYasha and poured himself a glass of Russian vodka. "You want any?" Death slid the bottle over to InuYasha.

"I've quit. Remember last night?"

"No, last night I told you to stop using alchohol as a way to temporarily erase your pain. Everyone needs the occasional drink now and then."

InuYasha reached out for the bottle, but instead of taking it he slid it back across the table. "No," he stated firmly.

Death grabbed the bottle and began to drink directly from it; the neck of the bottle was lost in the darkness of his hood where, InuYasha assumed, there was a mouth. "So, anything else you want to talk about?" Death asked, breaking the sudden silence. He put the bottle down on the table; the sound it made was hollow.

InuYasha let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I've been thinking more about what you said last night."

"And?"

"And fucking let me finish my though damn it. And you're right about Kagome, about Kikyo, about everything. I do love Kagome. I love her more than I loved Kikyo, but I'll never be able to get Kikyo out of my memories."

"I'm always right."

"But now I have a problem. How do I tell Kagome I love her? Honestly. Her mom owns one of the most profitable car companies in Japan; I'm just a cop. And if I were to tell her now, when her family has a fucking threat on their lives, she'd freak out. And she's, what, 16? I'm 23. That's seven years apart!"

"The whole age thing is just numbers."

InuYasha sighed. "Kagome is just...perfect. She's made me want to be a better person. You know I stopped smoking because of her."

"Believe me, I know," Death told him, "because now you get an extra ten years of life. Wow, she's already done so much for you."

"I've done nothing for her." InuYasha banged his head on the table. "I'm fucking pathetic." InuYasha looked up and Death was gone. "Jackass," InuYasha murmured. He stood up and tossed the empty vodka bottle in the trash and walked into the main hallway towards the stairs.

**-Kagome POV-**

Kagome rolled over in her bed and stared at the clock. "12 o clock," she muttered, "I'll never get any sleep at this rate." She had tried counting sheep and just shutting her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. "Maybe a glass of milk will help," she decided at last. She threw the sheets off of the bed and stood up. It took her legs a second to get adjusted to walking, but once they were ready, she pulled on her slippers and crept out into the hallway and down the stairs. As she got to the bottom, she noticed a light was on in the kitchen. 'Who would be up right now?" she pondered. As she edged closer to the door she heard InuYasha's voice.

"But now I have a problem. How do I tell Kagome I love her? Honestly."

Kagome felt like she had been struck by lightening. 'Did...did he say he loves me?' Suddenly there was another voice in the kitchen that didn't sound like anyone she knew, and it didn't sound like Sesshomaru or Ryoku. But she only paid attention to the voice for a few moments. Her mind was still racing from what InuYasha had just said.

"Kagome is just...perfect. She's made me want to be a better person."

No one had ever said anything like that about her before. No one had ever been in love with her before. Oh sure, she had had a few boyfriends, but they were never serious relationships. Suddenly, InuYasha came out of the kitchen.

End of Chapter 7 

Cliffhanger, buwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil. Well, next chapter we will find out what happens, and then the next chapter with start winding down to the action and shit. Until next time.


	8. Here Comes the Boom

_Guardian Demon by _Outlaw024

Authors Notes: Well, well, well. I'm back in black with another chapter that hopefully won't suck like the last one. This chapter will start the ball rolling on the ending. Umm...nothing else to say right now. So...on with the story.

**Chapter 8**

**1200 Hours**

Just then, InuYasha walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Kagome?! What are you doing down here?"

Kagome almost fell backwards. "InuYasha? Umm, I was...I was just getting a glass of milk because I couldn't sleep." There was an awkward pause.

"Umm, how long have you been standing there?" InuYasha asked nervously as he glanced around.

"I just got down here as you were leaving the kitchen."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok. Well, I'd...I'd better be going to bed now. See you in the morning." And with that, InuYasha bolted up the stairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table; she didn't bother to get any milk. "Did InuYasha really say that?" she wondered aloud, "Did he mean it?" She sat in silence for a few minutes while these questions floated in her mind. Then an even bigger question entered her mind. "Do I love him?" Kagome was confused. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She didn't know what to think. After a few moments of thinking that seemed like an eternity of deliberating, she stood up and went back up to her room. She got back into her bed and wrapped the sheets around herself. "Yes." And then she drifted to sleep.

Down in the kitchen, Death pried open the liquor cabinet once again and took out a bottle of scotch. "Love is in the air." And with that he disappeared.

**Friday 0700 Hours**

InuYasha sat at the kitchen table with another cup of coffee in front of him, but today he wasn't tired. He had slept like a baby last night and was feeling refreshed. Today he had chosen to wear a pair of faded blue jeans with a dark gray t-shirt. Since the temperature today was about 68 degrees, he wore a black pea coat. [A.N: this outfit is a shout out to "The Boondock Saints" which is a kickass movie.] Kagome had also slept soundly. But as they sat next to each other at the table, there was an awkward silence. Deep down they both knew that the other knew that they loved each other; they were just too nervous to say anything. The car ride was the same story; they just sat in silence the entire time.

**After school 1430 Hours**

InuYasha was waiting for Kagome outside the science lab; Kagome was waiting for the results of her test. As he leaned against the beige tiles that covered the walls, Miroku and Sango walked up to him. Mirokus' black eye was starting to turn a sickening, pale green.

"Hi InuYasha," Sango greeted him.

"Hey."

Miroku cut to the chase. "InuYasha, Kagome has been acting really quiet today. You know why? It's really bothering us."

"Well for one thing, the deadline for the ransom is two days away."

"Duh," Sango replied, "but there's something else."

InuYasha was beginning to get a little annoyed. "I don't know. I'm a bodyguard, not a psychologist." He knew the reason, but he didn't want to tell them.

Just then, Kagome walked out of the science room with a paper clutched in her hand. The door shut behind her and there was a moment of silence. Then Kagome smiled and proudly held the paper up. "I got a B!"

"That's great Kagome," InuYasha replied happily as a smile spread across his face, "all you had to do was study and you did great!"

Kagome suddenly leaned against InuYasha. "Thank you so much for helping me study last night."

This sudden embrace stunned InuYasha, but then he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome. "Glad to help."

The smile on Kagomes' face suddenly changed. It was no longer a proud smile. Now it was a smile of peacefulness, security. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into InuYashas' warm chest.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku stood in the middle of the hallway, slightly dumbfounded. Miroku looked over at Sango and raised an eyebrow. Sango nodded. Then she motioned for Miroku to follow her. They slowly walked down the hallway so as not to disturb the romantic scene. They passed through a pair of double doors into the gym. Miroku slowly shut them to prevent a banging. Then he turned to Sango.

"So THAT'S why she's been acting quiet all day." Mirokus' voice echoed around the empty gym.

"Yeah. They make a perfect couple too," Sango observed.

"Yes. Reminds me of another perfect couple." Miroku wrapped an arm around Sangos' waist and leaned against her shoulder.

Sango smiled. Suddenly there was an awkward silence. "Miroku, what have a told you about grabbing my ass?" her voice seemed relatively calm.

Miroku winced and took his hand off of her ass as he prepared to be slapped. "Don't do it?" he replied nervously.

"Don't stop."

A look of utter surprise crossed Mirokus' face and was soon replaced by a sly grin.

-Back with InuYasha and Kagome-

InuYasha and Kagome were still sharing their tender embrace; neither of them wanted to let go. The door to the science lab slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Otaku demanded. The lights reflected off the bald spot in the middle of his head. The black hair on the sides of his head seemed to be thinning rapidly. His thick rimmed glasses made him look even older. The white button down shirt and navy blue khakis he wore were stereotypical teacher fashions.

Kagome spun around while still clutched in InuYashas' arms; InuYasha slid his arms down around Kagomes' waist to comfortably adjust to this change in position.

"Mr. Otaku!" Kagome blurted out, "we were just..."

"I was just congratulating Kagome on an excellent test score," InuYasha replied quickly.

"It looked like you two were ready to make out. I don't want to see that kind of behavior again or I'll be calling your mother Miss. Higurashi. And I'll...file a report with the police department Mr....whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." And with that, Mr. Otaku turned and walked down the hallway with his battered, brown leather suitcase in his left hand and his coat tucked under his right arm. He stopped to tie his shoe at the end of the hallway.

"Wow that was close," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, but don't do it again you naughty girl," InuYasha teased.

Kagome giggled. "Oh shut up or I'll file a report to the police."

Down at then end of the hall, Mr. Otaku finished tying his shoe and proceeded into the gym since it was the fastest way to the parking lot. Suddenly there was a ruckus. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING UNDER THE BLEACHERS?!" [A.N: This entire scene came about after watching the original American Pie, but after I wrote it I realized I put way to much sexual humor into it and rewrote it to be fluffier. But the ending is still the original.]

**Saturday 0900 Hours**

**"**What?! Why not?!" Moments before this outburst, Kagome had shuffled into the kitchen wearing her pink bathrobe and matching fuzzy slippers and she was feeling fine. Saturday was the best day of the week. When she younger, Saturday was just another day. Now Saturdays meant an entire day to hang out with your friends, go to the mall, or see a movie, all without having to worry about school the next day. She had sat down next to InuYasha with a warm cup of tea and a smile. Now all she had was a warm cup of tea; an irritated frown had replaced the smile.

"You can't leave the house because we're 48 hours away from the deadline and they don't want to take any risks," InuYasha explained. He was still wearing his jeans, t-shirt, and coat from yesterday.

"Who's 'they'?" Kagome demanded.

"My superior officers, whom I argued with for 20 minutes to let you go to the mall or something today. This wasn't my decision."

"So now I'm a prisoner in my own house for 48 hours just because some psycho wants money? Money, money, money. Bah! Why do people do such crazy things for it? It doesn't make anyone happy." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry," InuYasha wiped the tear away with his hand, "this will all be over in 48 hours." His voice was smooth and gentle. "I'll tell you what; when we catch the guy who's doing this, I'll let you take a few swings at him in the interrogation room."

Kagome laughed. "I'll kick his ass."

"Damn right you will."

**1600 Hours**

Sesshomaru knocked on InuYashas' door and waited for a response. Nothing. Then he heard muffled voices and laughing coming from Kagomes' room.

"Oh my God. So you two were doing it under the bleachers when he caught you?" Kagome asked in amazement.

InuYasha laughed. "What base were they on?"

Sesshomaru opened the door without bothering to knock. He saw Kagome lying on her bed with a phone up to her ear. Then he saw that InuYasha was lying next to her.

Kagome listened for a minute and then looked over at InuYasha. "Sango says that they were rounding to second. She had her shirt off and Miroku was trying to undo her bra."

InuYasha roared with laughter. "This is fucking hilarious!"

"Miroku says that they weren't planning to go to third...oh. They weren't planning to go to third in the gym."

"Ahem," Sesshomarus' voice caught both of them by surprise. InuYasha turned to look up too quickly and ended up falling off the bed. "InuYasha, I need to see you, outside."

InuYasha had gotten up from the floor and brushed himself off. "Sure. I'll be right back." The last comment was directed at Kagome. He made his way around the bed and stepped out into the hallway; Sesshomaru shut the door.

"Someone posted Jakens' bail ten minutes ago. It's going to take about an hour for the whole thing to be processed so we have an hour to try and get more information from him. This time, Ryoku and I are going to interrogate him too."

"Do I have to go?" InuYasha pleaded, "Sango and Miroku were just telling us what happened yesterday in the gym and..."

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru shouted him down, "we are going to the station now."

InuYasha sighed; he was defeated. "Ok, but let me say goodbye first." He opened the door and went back inside. Kagome looked up at him and put her hand over the mouthpiece.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Y'know that guy we've got down in the station? Well someone posted his bail and we need to try and get any information we can before they let him go. I'll be gone an hour and a half at most."

"Oh, ok. When you get back I'll tell you what happened to Sango and Miroku." She put the phone down and stood up. She wrapped her arms around InuYashas' waist and squeezed tightly. "Bye."

InuYasha returned the hug. "Bye."

**Police Station 1700 Hours**

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Ryoku had been sitting in InuYashas' office with Jaken for the past hour or so. They had been pestering him for any information at all. So far he hadn't talked.

InuYashas' office was lined with WANTED posters and information such as how to handle a suspected bomb. Mail had been piling up on his desk since he had been staying at the Higurashi house for the last week. This was also the case for Sesshomaru and Ryoku.

**Outside the police station 1610 Hours**

Three squad cars were parked out front of the police station. Two of them began to pull away while a cop and his rookie partner stood off to the side.

"I thought I had the keys in my pocket the entire time," the rookie cop insisted as he patted himself down.

"Damn rookie," his partner muttered under his breath.

**Squad Cars 101 and 102**

Squad cars 101 and 102 drove down the street. There was supposed to be three cars, but Yutays' new partner couldn't find the keys. He'd catch up in a minute. The officer riding shotgun in car 101 typed "Higurashi" into the cars' computer and waited for directions to the Higurashi mansion. Suddenly the orange LED monitor lit up –TURN LEFT AT FORK IN ROAD. KEEP GOING FOUR MILES AND TURN LEFT ONTO CHERRY STREET- At the end of the busy street, both cars took the left.

**A van 30 seconds earlier**

A white box van sat parked in an ally across from the police station. Inside, the only light came from a laptop held by a pale, skinny 19-year-old hacker who had dropped out of college to earn money the easy way.

–TRANSMISSION RECIEVED: HIGURASHI-/TRANSMISSION TO T.P.D. DATABASE CANCELLED-

The hacker typed in a few minor alterations and hit enter.

-TRANSMISSION SENT: –TURN LEFT AT FORK IN ROAD. KEEP GOING FOUR MILES AND TURN LEFT ONTO CHERRY STREET-

The hacker shut the laptop down and turned his swivel chair around to face the man who had hired him. "So when are you going to pay me?"

The man did not reply. He reached into his brown trench coat and pulled out a Magnum .44. He brought the gun up and aimed right between the hackers' eyes.

"What the hell?!" The hacker tried to get up, but there was a deafening gunshot and blood and brains splattered all over the inside the van.

"What a mess." The man replaced the .44 into his trench coat and slid the side door open. He stepped out into the sunlight and slammed the door shut. He made his way to a parking garage that was two building over.

**Squad Car 42 **

Yutay put the car in 'drive' and drove down to the end of the street. "Hey kid, get the directions to the Higurashi place.

Conner typed in –HIGURASHI- on the computer and moments later the screen lit up. - TURN RIGHT AT FORK IN ROAD. KEEP GOING FOUR MILES AND TURN LEFT ONTO OCEAN AVENUE- Conner had been born in Boston, Massachusetts, but his mother had decided to move back to Tokyo.

**InuYashas' Office 1700 Hours**

Jaken still wasn't talking. He sat in a chair facing InuYashas' desk and hadn't moved since the entire thing began. Sesshomaru was leaning in one corner of the room, Ryoku was sitting on InuYashas' desk, and InuYasha was sitting in his chair; none of them were happy.

"I'm leaving in less than five minutes. I have nothing to say," Jaken informed them as he glanced up at the clock.

Ryoku slapped his forehead, Sesshomaru sighed, and InuYasha snapped. He opened his top desk drawer and removed an eight-inch Bowie knife. He slowly, menacingly got out of his chair and stalked across the room to Jaken. He proceeded to grab the now terrified man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall; the Bowies' chrome blade pressed against Jakens' green throat. Ryoku stood up to stop InuYasha, but Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

"Now listen to me you worthless piece of green shit," InuYasha growled, "you think you're getting out of here, but I won't let you leave in one piece. Right now there is a 16 year old girl named Kagome Higurashi and I've been assigned to protect her at just about any costs. And if I need to get information from you to do it, I'll get that information from you one way or the other. I swear Jaken," InuYashas' eyes narrowed and became evil, "if ANY harm comes to that girl, I will burn you Jaken, I will make sure you suffer."

Jaken saw it in InuYashas' eyes; he knew that if he didn't say something he would die right here, right now. "Sujey....Sujey Mirimo." Jaken stuttered. "His house is on 231 Oni Street."

Suddenly InuYashas' eyes lost their evilness and he took the blade away from Jakens' throat. InuYasha tossed the helpless man to the floor. "Leave, now."

Jaken quickly stood up and ran out the office door. InuYasha walked back over to his chair and collapsed into it. After several moments of silence he spoke up. "Well, we got the name, let's nail the scum bag." InuYasha swiveled around in his chair and stood up. He glanced up at the clock, and then at a wanted poster and a notice. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Sess...Sesshomaru? What was that name again?"

Sesshomaru looked at the piece of paper he had scribbled the name and address on. "Sujey Mirimo..."

==== WANTED: Sujey Mirimo for petty con jobs in and around the Tokyo area. ====

"And the address was 231 Oni Avenue."

==== ATTENTION: All S.W.A.T officers will be required to attend training on how to handle bomb threats this Thursday at 8:00 at the Conference Center on 231 Oni Avenue. ====

InuYasha started backing up towards the door. "He lied....HE LIED!" InuYasha spun around and sprinted out of the office. Sesshomaru and Ryoku followed, not exactly sure what was going on.

Outside the police station, Jaken was quickly trying to hail a taxi.

**Parking Garage**

The parking garage was two buildings over from the police station on the other side of the street. A man approached the edge of the roof with a suitcase in his hands. He stopped at the edge and set the suitcase down on the ground. Inside there were the components for assembling a PSG-1 sniper rifle. When all the parts were together, the man opened up the rifles' bi-pod and rested it on the concrete wall.

A man driving in a silver BMW took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

The sniper answered his phone. "Yes?"

"When you see Jaken come out, kill him." The man hung up and put the cell phone back into his brown trench coat. Behind him were two white box vans. They took a right at the fork in the road...

Jaken saw a taxi approaching and waved it down. InuYasha came charging out of the police station. There was a gunshot. Jaken fell. People in the area began to panic and scream in terror. InuYasha bent over Jaken; he didn't care about the gun shot, he just wanted the name. "WHO IS IT JAKEN?!"

Jaken coughed up some blood. His Armani suit was now stained with blood around the heart. "He...he...wrote that note...last Saturday..." And Jaken breathed his last breath.

Sesshomaru rushed next to InuYasha. "WHY DID HE SAY?" They were all frantic.

"He said the note was written last Saturday...the note? The note! It said that he would come seven days from then..."

"So?"

InuYashas' eyes grew wide with terror. "He's coming today."

**End of Chapter 8**

Damn that is a long ass chapter. Well, I wrote it in two days so it will suck. Oh, almost forgot...BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will be less than a week. See ya next time.


	9. Going Supernova part 1

_Guardian Demon _by Outlaw024

A.N: Well now...this chapter will have some action in it...but the next chapter will have all the good stuff. So buckle your seat belts kiddies, let's go for a ride.

Chapter 9 Higurashi Residence 1620 Hours 

Squad Car 42 pulled into the driveway of the Higurashi mansion; none of the other squad cars were there. Yutay got on the radio. "Squad Cars 101 and 102, where are you? Over."

After a moment, the response came back. "This is squad car 101, we think we made a wrong turn or something. We'll arrive in....10 minutes tops. Over."

Higurashi Residence 1725Hours 

The squad cars still hadn't arrived. Conner ran up the stairs with his Beretta in hand. Yutay was dead. About a dozen thugs had come crashing into the house. They all wore U.S Army jungle camouflage and black ski masks; one of them had shot Yutay when they had burst through the front door. Now Conner was alone and helpless. He had heard Miss Higurashi screaming from upstairs and made a mad dash to get to her. He hadn't run into any of them yet; they hadn't seen him. Now as he turned the corner at the top of the stairs, he came face to face with a shotgun-totting thug who was banging on a bedroom door; Miss Higurashi was screaming inside. The thug wasted no time and shot Conner in the chest. Conner flew backwards and crumpled into a heap of the floor. His shaggy brown hair covered most of his face, but the look of utter horror could still be seen.

S.W.A.T Van 1720 Hours 

InuYasha put the T.P.D. FLAK jacket on securely and then loaded his MP5. Next to him, Sesshomaru and Ryoku did the same; and so did the six S.W.A.T members.

Higurashi Residence 1727 Hours 

While the S.W.A.T team laid down heavy cover fire, InuYasha charged into the house and bolted up the stairs. His veins pumped battery acid and cold sweat drenched him. He made a sharp right turn at the top of the stairs and came face to face with a shotgun-totting thug. InuYasha saw a dead police officer on the floor in front of him.

Conner regained consciousness.

The thug raised the shotgun and aimed it at InuYasha.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The thugs' chest suddenly had six bloody holes in it; Conners' Beretta was suddenly missing six bullets.

InuYasha looked down at the officer. "What the hell?"

Conner ripped open his shirt; the T.P.D on the FLAK jacket became visible. "My...mom always told me to wear my vest." He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "THEY KILLED MY PARTENER!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

InuYasha handed him the MP5 without even thinking that he might need it. "Here, take this." InuYasha whipped out his Beretta and made his way to Kagome's room. The door had been kicked open and the room was torn apart in some kind of struggle. The window. The window was opened and there was nylon rope tied to the broken bed leg. InuYasha ran to the window and looked outside. Down below he saw a figure racing to a silver BMW with Kagome thrown over his shoulder. She looked unconscious. InuYasha aimed at the figure but the shot was too risky. He needed a fast way down.

Moments Later 

InuYasha hurled himself out the window with the nylon rope wrapped around his belt. Inside the room, the dead thugs' body was anchored against the wall with the rope tied around its' waist.

InuYasha hit the ground hard and began to run after Kagome. The silver BMW sped down the driveway. The SWAT had secured the area and we no longer outside. The red Porsche sat in the driveway with the keys in the ignition.

Warehouse District of Tokyo 

InuYasha had been following the BMW for quite some time now. Their speed hadn't dropped to less than 70 mph the entire time. InuYasha didn't know what to do. If he rammed the car he might hurt Kagome, or worse kill her. Suddenly the BMW made a sharp turn into a warehouse and three red [type] motorcycles sped out; each rider had an Uzi. InuYasha ducked and slammed on the brakes as made a sharp turn to the right. Two of the motorcycles hit the car and the riders flipped off; one rider broke his neck when he hit the ground; the other got crushed by his bike. The last rider stopped his bike and jumped off. InuYasha took aim and shot him in the chest three times.

InuYasha slowly approached the hanger-like door of the warehouse, which was open just enough for the BMW to slip through, and peered inside. From out of nowhere, a fist collided with his face and he stumbled backwards. He whirled around and pointed his Beretta at the person who had hit him. A black Desert Eagle pointed back at him.

InuYasha saw her face, her long black hair, her brown eyes, but there was no sweet smile. A wave of cold terror washed over him. He could only utter her name. "Kikyo?"

End of Chapter 9 

CLIFFHANGER! So, how many of you saw that coming? I think I made it pretty obvious. Whatever, next chapter will explain what the fuck is going on here and fill in the final flashbacks. So stay tuned. Until next time.


	10. Going Supernova part 2

_Guardian Demon _by Outlaw024

Authors Notes: Well thank you to Healing-Wings and Kogazchic for those two reviews, they really boosted my moral. Now I will comment on some of their comments. As Healing-Wings said, shame on you people who haven't reviewed. I know this story may not be the best, but constructive criticism would also help. But I would also like to thank the other nine people who have reviewed. And Kogazchic, we'll just have to wait and see won't we? Oh and (Healing-Wings), even though I am straight, I am secure enough in my masculinity to say that InuYasha is a cop outfit would be cute. And I'm going to combine two chapters into one. So only one more chapter after this, and then I'll put up the alternate ending! Woo! Ok then; let's get this chapter rolling.

Chapter 10 

"Are you surprised to see me InuYasha?" Kikyo asked sadistically as her eyes narrowed. She wore a black turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

InuYasha still couldn't speak.

Kikyo sneered at him. "I bet you want some answers, don't you InuYasha?" Her voice became like mothers'; it was soothing and gentle, but underneath it all was anger and thoughts of revenge. "Do you remember the day we met InuYasha?" Kikyo didn't wait for a response and continued talking, "that crime scene. It was setup. It was just the beginning of an elaborate plan to distract you." The cruelty of her words grew with every breath she took. "Right from the beginning you were just a puppet that I controlled. You never realized it. You were too absorbed with your love for me. Then you got to close to me. We never thought you'd want a marriage," Kikyo let out a wicked laugh and tears began to form in InuYashas' eyes, "and then that damned informant of yours ruined everything! I had to be taken out, for my own sake. My whole life was erased because of you InuYasha!" Kikyo screamed at him. "My whole life was gone! All because of your love for me! Now InuYasha, after two long years of waiting in agony, I can finally have my revenge! DIE!"

InuYashas' Berretta; Kikyos' Desert Eagle; two instruments of death. A single gunshot shattered the air around them.

InuYasha slumped to his knees and began to cry. In front of him, Kikyos' body fell backwards onto the pavement; a bloody hole was over her heart; the expression of pure hate haunted her face, she hadn't even had time to react. InuYashas' tears were not for Kikyo; they were for satisfaction, closure. Now he knew Kikyo was dead. InuYasha picked himself up and ran into the warehouse.

InuYasha ran towards the center of the mostly empty warehouse. There were a few ladders leading up to a catwalk on either side of the room and a few crates; off to the side in a smaller area, there was a room filled with what looked like barrels of gasoline. In the center of the warehouse, Kagome was duct taped to a wooden chair, her mouth was tapped up as well. InuYasha ran forward to free her.

"DROP THE GUN INUYASHA OR SHE DIES!" A figure emerged from the shadows with a .44 trained on Kagome.

InuYasha skidded to a halt and saw the familiar face of Naraku.

"I SAID DROP THE FUCKING GUN INUYASHA!" Naraku screamed at him.

InuYasha quickly dropped his Beretta.

"KICK IT AWAY!"

InuYasha kicked his gun to one side of the warehouse.

"Now then," Naraku walked up behind Kagome and leaned forward slightly, "I bet you want to know what's going on?"

"I should have known it was you. The second that I saw Kikyo..."

"You mean right before you killed her?" Naraku mocked. He looked down at Kagome. "Oh, I don't think she knows about Kikyo. Should I tell her?" Naraku was toying sadistically with InuYasha. "Well my dear," Naraku explained to Kagome, "about two years ago, InuYasha fell in love with a woman named Kikyo. How lovely it was. Little did he realize her true intentions. She was a seductress, a trick, a distraction. Oh but how InuYasha loved her! He wanted to marry her!" Naraku emphasized the word marry in a singsong voice. "Oh it was beautiful. But then a man named Voyrn discovered my plan and I had to remove Kikyo."

2 Years Ago Kikyos' Apartment 2000 Hours 

Naraku kicked in the door of Kikyos' apartment and his henchmen rushed inside. Kikyo sat on her couch while the henchmen began smashing any object they could find and ransacked the rooms.

Naraku sat down next to Kikyo while all the mayhem went on around them. Naraku removed a plastic bag filled with blood from his coat pocket; Kikyo had donated it earlier that day. "Now go over to that wall," Naraku instructed her, "and write SUPERNOVA is big letters.

When everything was done, Naraku, the henchmen, and Kikyo calmly walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, into the vans, and drove off into the night.

Naraku dialed a number of his cell phone. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Narcotics Agent InuYasha please." He waited for a few moments. "If you love her, how come you weren't there to protect her?" Naraku hung up.

Present Time 

"And for two years, InuYasha has been haunted by the fact that he couldn't save Kikyo. And now he's killed her. His true loves' blood is on his hands!"

InuYasha mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that InuYasha, what did you say?" Naraku was enjoying every second of this.

"I said she wasn't my true love!" InuYasha shouted back at him.

"My, my, my. Aren't we courageous."

"Why was Jaken involved?" InuYasha quickly changed the subject.

"Jaken, ah yes. My banker. He was merely a pawn. I used his bank to launder my drug money. I promised him that if he did exactly like I told him to, his rewards would be great. But," Naraku let of a sigh, "he trusted me."

Everything was coming together in InuYashas' mind. This was all one giant game of revenge for ruining Naraku two years ago. It was never about the money or the Higurashi family. It was all about him, InuYasha.

"Now then InuYasha!" Naraku swept one side of his brown trench coat aside to reveal two katanas. His green camouflage pants and black t-shirt made him look like a mercenary of some kind. Naraku tossed one katana to InuYasha. "I told you this would come in handy." Naraku leapt at InuYasha and punched him in the jaw. InuYasha tumbled backwards. He quickly stood up and pulled the katana out of its sheath.

Naraku charged at InuYasha and made a low, vertical swing. InuYasha jumped up to dodge, but Naraku managed to nick his right leg. In mid-jump, InuYasha made a kick at Naraku. But Naraku caught his foot and slammed him into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched in horror.

InuYasha tried a slash, but Naraku blocked with ease. InuYasha continued to make feeble attempts to strike Naraku, but they all failed. Now Naraku grabbed InuYasha by his right arm and twisted it so that InuYasha was forced to kneel down. "InuYasha, I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight. No matter, I'll just kill you know I suppose. Then I'll let the girl die. Slow and painful? Sounds right for her."

In InuYashas' mind, in his soul, something opened up. A higher level of ability flowed through his veins. "No." InuYasha couldn't even feel the pain anymore or Naraku twisting hiss arm, he couldn't feel the pain of knowing he killed Kikyo, he could only feel strength and determination to protect Kagome. "I love her."

Naraku didn't expect what happened next. InuYasha tore his arm from Narakus' grip and spun around. He grabbed the collar of his trench coat and slammed his knee into Narakus' stomach. InuYasha let go of the collar and slammed his fist into Narakus' nose. Blood began to flow from it like water out of a fountain. Narakus' katana fell out of his hand. InuYasha quickly kicked it, sending it skidding across the floor into the room with fuel drums. InuYashas' sword lay a few feet away. Naraku made a dive for it, but InuYasha caught him by the legs and threw him into a wall. Naraku rolled over and slowly got to his knees. InuYasha kicked him in the chin before he could stand up. Naraku crashed to the floor again. Suddenly, from where he way lying, Naraku lunged up at InuYasha and tackled him. InuYasha rolled backwards and stumbled into the room of fuel barrels. Naraku tore his .44 out from its holster and shot one of the fuel barrels.

The explosion knocked Naraku backwards. The entire room filled fire. The emergency sprinklers turned on. The water splashed onto Narakus' face and smeared the blood.

Kagome, who had managed to turn her chair around, began to cry. InuYasha was dead.

Naraku limped over to Kagome. As he approached her, he picked up InuYashas' katana. "Well my dear," Naraku told her, his voice was insane, "seems your little lover dog is dead." His hand reached out and fondled one of her breasts. [A.N: No, I am not a pervert, I'm just making you hate Naraku even more.] "It's a shame I have to kill you though, you seem like you'd make an excellent pet." Narakus' eyes were twitching. He raised the sword with his right hand and brought it up to Kagomes' throat.

BANG

Narakus' right hand now had a bloody hole in it; the sword flew out of his hand and landed with a clatter on the floor.

"**NARAKU!!!**"

Naraku whirled around.

InuYashas' voice echoed around the warehouse like thunder in the valley. His tiny .38 revolver fell out of his left hand and onto the floor. In his right hand was Narakus' katana; the blade on fire.

There was a dead silence in the room now except for the roaring of the fire behind InuYasha and the sound of water splashing on the stone floor.

InuYasha charged at Naraku; the blade of fire was ready to strike.

With his left hand, Naraku aimed his .44 at InuYasha.

InuYasha came closer, closer, closer.

A gunshot, a thud, a clatter.

Naraku managed to shoot once. InuYasha managed to slash Naraku once. InuYasha dropped his katana; his right hand burned from the flames.

Naraku fell to the floor. Two pools of blood formed, one around Narakus' torso and upper body; one around his legs. His intestines spilled out from either half. His trench coat was singed where InuYasha had cut through it. [A.N: In case you couldn't tell, InuYasha cut Naraku in half. BOOYAA! How was that for a death?]

InuYasha stumbled over to Kagome and began to tear the duct tape off of her. He gently removed the duct tape from her mouth.

As soon as she was free, Kagome leapt into InuYashas' arms.

"It's over," InuYasha told her.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Naraku screamed at them. InuYasha and Kagome whirled around and came face to face with Narakus' ghost. It was translucent gray; like fog.

Kagome clung to InuYasha tighter.

Suddenly a black mist surrounded them and Death walked out.

"Hi InuYasha," Death greeted him. "I'm just here for his sorry ass." He jerked a bony thumb over his shoulder at Narakus' ghost. "Guess where he's going." Death cut a hole in the air next to him and flames shot out. Screams of agony and pain that were unlike anything a mere mortal could comprehend erupted from within it. Death grabbed Narakus' ghost and tossed him inside. Naraku tried to fight his way back out as dozens of mutilated hands covered in blood and scars pulled him. He tired to hold onto the edge of the portal but Death whacked the ghosts' fingers with the staff of his scythe and Naraku lost his grip.

"**NO! NO!!! HELP ME!!! HELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE!**"

Death quickly shut the portal. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. He walked over to the pair and looked at Kagome. "Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked her with surprise.

Kagome stared at the tall, dark figure for a moment. "Well, what I just saw scarred me, yes. But no I'm not. I have to be dead for you to take my soul away."

Death applauded with his two bony hands. "Very good. InuYasha was the only other person...err...Dog Demon, to figure that out."

"And because InuYasha is here to protect me."

Death laughed. "Very true, he can protect you from anything...well, not me," he added quickly, "Y'know, I am Death and all. Now unless you two want to be next, I suggest you leave. The fire is spreading." And with that, Death disappeared.

InuYasha and Kagome quickly made their way out the front of the wear house. On the ground, Kagome saw the dead body of a woman. "InuYasha, is that Kikyo?" she pointed at the body.

He stared at the body for a moment. "Kikyo died two years ago. I don't know who that is."

The Porsche wouldn't start because of the crash with the motorcycle. InuYasha picked up another motorcycle and started it up. "Think you can ride on one of these Kagome?"

"I'm sure I can."

InuYasha took a helmet from a dead driver and handed it to Kagome. "You might need it."

On the highway, InuYasha began to hear sirens ahead of them. The cavalry was arriving late as usual.

Kagome was gripping InuYashas' shoulders tightly as they rode. InuYasha slowed the bike down as squad cars, fire trucks, ambulances, a helicopter, and two SWAT vans came towards them. Kagome let go of InuYasha and swung her leg over the side of the bike and got off, so did InuYasha. Kagomes' hand was wet. It was covered in...blood.

All of the vehicles, with the exception of the SWAT vans, helicopter, fire trucks, and one squad car, stopped to help InuYasha and Kagome. The others headed for the warehouse that had just been a two-man war zone.

InuYasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome as he, limping, led her through the crowd of officers to an ambulance. The EMTs rushed over to them.

"Make sure she's ok," InuYasha mumbled, "Make sure she's ok." Everything went black and InuYasha passed out.

The EMTs began inspecting Kagome, much to her shock. "I'M FUCKING FINE!" she screamed, "HE'S BEEN SHOT!" she pointed to the bullet hole in his shoulder.

End of Chapter 10 

Dunno if any of you realized it, but that last little bit was supposed to be funny in a sense. Whatever. Wrote this entire chapter in one night. I like it. Could've dragged on the fight scene, but too late now. Ok, next chapter will be up...I dunno when. But it will be within a week. Oh and guess what? ONE COLD DAY IS COMING BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! I got an idea for it! There will be two more chapters for this story (last chapter and alternate ending) and two more for OCD (some lime and then HoJo bashing!) See you next time.

Oh and I dunno when exactly the next OCD chapter will be up. Within a 2-3 weeks I'm lazy.


	11. It Always Ends Big

_Guardian Demon _by Outlaw024

Authors Notes: Wow, the last chapter of Guardian Demon (not counting the alternate ending). Wow, this is quite something. My FIRST completed story. Damn, whatever, let's skip the "I'd like to that the Academy" shit and get on to a happy ending. Oh and this chapter will be very, very short because I really have nothing else to write about. Oh and the "credits" at the end are really just for fun and to make this chapter seem longer. But I am also giving credit where credit is due and such. Some of the characters I created are based on various people I know. Last chapter.

Chapter 11 Monday 1200 Hours 

Time for good-byes. Since the events of Saturday, the police felt it would be better if the Higurashies spent a few weeks in the countryside while this entire mess was sorted out. At the airport, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Ryoku were saying their good-byes.

InuYashas' shoulder was fine, the bullet has skimmed the bone. But it did hurt when you put pressure on it, like Kagome was doing as she hugged him. InuYasha didn't feel the pain as he hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a few weeks," InuYasha reassured Kagome.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Kagome replied dejectedly.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be back before you know it," InuYasha said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Ahem, Miss Higurashi." A police officer called for her. Her mother and brother were waiting for her; obviously Sesshomaru and Ryoku had made their good-byes short and to the point.

"Good bye InuYasha."

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome walked through the revolving door into the airport, but she kept turning around to get one more look at InuYasha.

Then she was out of sight, lost in the sea of people. InuYasha sighed as he opened the door to the Lincoln and sat down. He slammed the door shut and Ryoku took off.

"What the fuck was that?" Death demanded as he sipped some vodka.

"What was what?"

"No kiss, no I love you. C'mon man."

"Well I didn't think...."

"MY POINT! YOU DIDN'T THINK!" Sesshomaru and Ryoku couldn't hear Deaths' yells or even see him because he didn't want them to. "Get out of this damn car and go back and tell her you love her! You know you love her, she knows she loves you, you both know that you love each other, tell her!"

"Ryoku, stop the car."

"What for InuYasha?"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!"

Ryoku slammed on the brakes. "What the fuck InuYasha..." he turned around to glare at InuYasha but InuYasha was already out the door.

Inside the airport 

"Now boarding first class. Now boarding first class."

Kagome stood up with her ticket. She sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. There was a crash from nearby, someone must have dropped their luggage. Suddenly there were distant shouts.

-InuYasha- 

InuYasha had "bypassed" security and was now sprinting for Gate 42. A mob of security guards were hounding after him. One guard tried to tackle him but missed and ended up colliding with a luggage cart, causing a loud crash. Up ahead InuYasha saw Gate 42.

"KAGOME!" he called out at the top of his lungs, "KAGOME!"

-Kagome- 

"KAGOME!" someone called out to her, "KAGOME!"

Kagome spun around and saw InuYasha running towards her while being pursued by security guards.

InuYasha wasted no time. He flung his arms around Kagome and held her tighter than ever before. "I love you Kagome, I love you."

Kagome practically leapt into InuYashas' arms. "I love you InuYasha."

Two Years Later: It Always Ends Big 

The open case file of Kikyo was officially closed.

Officer Yutay Yurigeshi was given a burial with full honors.

Conner Tuylushi is now training recruits for the Tokyo Police Department. Since he began training, the injury rate of officers from gunshots has been reduced by 78%.

Every police officer that has been trained by Conner wears their FLAK jacket.

Ryoku and Sesshomaru have since been reassigned to other departments but still remain good friends.

Death still drinks a lot and takes souls to Heaven and Hell. Recently he has been visiting a Goth girl; it is a very kinky relationship.

Miroku and Sango are still together, happy, and horny.

Since the incident two years ago, InuYasha has resigned from his job with the police and is now a teacher of A.P Literature. Kagome is now in college and working hard towards a degree in Law. They are living happily together in an apartment in Tokyo. Last night InuYasha proposed to Kagome, her answer was yes.

The End 

Directed by Outlaw024 

Written by Outlaw024

Produced by Outlaw024

Starring:

InuYasha as InuYasha

Kagome as Kagome

Sango as Sango

Miroku as Miroku

NukeBoy as Death

Outlaw024 as Ryoku

Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru

Naraku as Naraku

Kikyo as Kikyo

Jaken as Jaken

Yutay as Yutay

Matt as Conner

Evan as Locker Room pervert

Nick as Kaneda

Joe as Inspector Yoshimitsu

Mr. B as Mr. Otaku

Mrs. Co as Literature Teacher

Mrs. Ca as History Teacher

_InuYasha _is written and was created by Rumiko Takahashi

Special Thanks:

Rumiko Takahashi

My laptop

Orange of Doom (Because I can)

NukeBoy

Matt for listening to me explain this story over and over.

Everyone who reviewed this story. Thank you for the motivation.

This has been a 'ONE AM' production

Guardian Demon 


	12. ALTERNATE ENDING

_Guardian Demon _by Outlaw024

ALTERNATE ENDING 

Authors Notes: Here's the alternate ending; it starts out after InuYasha and Kagome have said goodbye and Kagome went into the airport. Tell me which one you like better.

Alternate Ending 

As the Lincoln drove away, InuYasha let out a heavy sigh; Sesshomaru turned around.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" he asked like a worried mother.

"Nothing." InuYasha stared out the window.

Inside the Airport 

Now boarding rows 11 and 12. Rows 11 and 12 are now boarding. Kagome stood up with her ticket and wheeled her bag over to the gate. There had only been two seats left in the first class section of the plane. Not wanting some kind of commotion, Kagome offered to take a seat in the coach cabin.

She still had a chance to go back and say goodbye to InuYasha one more time. She wanted to go back and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to share another tender embrace with him; she wanted to feel safe in his arms.

But before she could anything, the flight attendant at the gate tapped her on the shoulder. "You can get on the plane now."

**On the Plane**

Kagome sat next to the window and watched as the ground got farther and farther away. She sighed heavily.

BING "This is your captain speaking. The use of permitted electronic devices is now allowed. We will be cruising at an altitude of 36,000 feet for the next hour and a half."

Kagome shut the window and slid to the end of her row. The other two seats in her row were empty. She opened up the fold out tray and rested her arms on it. She sighed again. She could have told InuYasha she loved him but she never did. She didn't want to wait and tell him when she got back. She was angry with herself. She had had plenty of opportunities to tell him; why didn't she? She put her head down on her arms and cried softly.

"Who was he?" the man sitting behind her asked.

Kagome kept her head down in her arms. "He is the person I love. But I never told him I loved him." Kagome began spilling her heart, she was glad to finally be able to tell someone. "I know I'm going to see him again in a few weeks, but I just feel guilty. I mean, he's done so much for me. I know this may sound crazy, but he's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I told my mom that, she'd probably think I was crazy or having some teen romance drama thing. But I know he is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him."

The man sighed. "I know what you mean. The same thing happened to me. I knew I loved a girl, but I never told her that. I had so many opportunities but I didn't tell her. She's the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She had to leave, had some kind of family problem. I don't know when I'll see her again."

"I want to tell him so much. I just wanted to say to him 'I love you'"

In the Lincoln 

Death took out a silver flask filled with vodka and took a swig from it.

"Hey InuYasha, what do you have in that?" Sesshomaru asked him curiously.

"Oh just some vodka," Death replied. He took another swig and chuckled to himself.

On the plane 

"And I just wanted to say to you that I love you Kagome," InuYasha told her.

Kagomes' head shot up from her arms and she quickly looked behind her. InuYasha smiled back at her. For a moment Kagome was completely stunned. She couldn't even think of what to say as InuYasha climbed over the seat and sat down next to her. "Hi," he whispered to her.

Kagome still didn't know what to say, but she embraced InuYasha in a hug; the feeling of security and comfort washed over her again. Then something popped into Kagomes' mind. "InuYasha, how did you get on the plane?"

"Well, first lets just say that Death can do a very, very good impression of me."

Kagome laughed as she snuggled closer to InuYasha.

"And then I had buy one of three seats still available in first class and a seat in coach. I sprinted for the ticket counter after I said goodbye to you. Death quickly took my place."

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and looked his straight in eye. "I meant everything I said," she told him.

InuYasha looked right back at her and smiled. "I know. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kagome."

Kagome leaned against InuYashas' chest and closed her eyes. "I love you InuYasha."

"I love you Kagome."

END 


End file.
